Ahnialation is a Kind Girl
by MINECRAFTIANGEL 2.0
Summary: Ahni(alation) is abandoned from her abusive and hating master. Shdow the gel adopts her and Chaos seems to get jealous. Shadow tries to get Chaos to love Ahni but some things happen during and Chaos only gets enraged or starts to like her.


**AHNIALATION is a Kind Girl**

By- MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

"I hate you. I never what to see you ever again you poor excuse for a knife." Was all I heard last of my master. He threw me onto the ground and kicked my stomach. He walked away leaving me to die. I just curled up and cried. My ink tears, rolling from my blood red eyes, stained my pale cheeks and my hair, that was as black as the void, was messed up, and dirty. I waited for death to come quickly but a young, light blue gel walked over and sat next to me. I tried to push him away but he just pulled me into a hug.

"Don't hurt me!" I said

"I only want to comfort you. Don't worry." He said comfortingly

I gave in and rested my head on his lap. He picked me up and took me into a large house. The boy set me on his couch and turned to a light blue girl.

"Chaos, I saw her get abused. That's why I brought her in." he said

"Well I better not see you do anything I wouldn't do." The girl said

The boy turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

I blushed, not knowing how to talk, and slid the tip of my finger across my mouth.

"Don't be shy. You can tell me." He said

I shook my head and drew an X with my finger on my throat. The boy tilted his head and put his hand on my neck. I felt a warm tingling feeling and gasped.

"Now you can talk. So, now can you tell me your name?"

"M-my name… Ahni- Ahnialation." I said while my cheeks blushed blacker than they ever have.

"Ahnialation? But you don't look threatening."

I pointed to my name tattooed on my leg. I sat up and looked at the girl. She seemed to look at me with a dark glare.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow Ariakatre. But my friends call me Shadow the gel." Shadow said kindly

"I'm Chaos, the goddess of water and destruction." Chaos said in a jealous tone

"It's been a while since I've seen another human." Shadow said

"Well, I'm not human. I'm a weapon." I said, "I'm made mostly of ink, metal, and hatred. I was made as… something to kill and I never wanted to harm anyone innocent. My master wanted to toss me into a fire pit to melt me and I kept fighting him. He eventually started to starve me and now I'm as thin as paper. I'm starving for something."

"Well what would you like to eat?" Shadow asked

"I can only feed from killing the things that deserve to die or whatever is willing."

"Oh, I have a friend who'll be willing to help out. He can respawn as many times as he needs so I'm sure he can lend us a few lives. I'll call my other friend so he can make something special for you so you can eat normally. Now, let's go!" Shadow said

He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked at me and tilted his head.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"I can't walk." I said, "But I'm really light so you can carry me. Just grab my neck." I said

Shadow walked over and asked, "Y-your neck?"

I nodded and he wrapped his fingers around my neck. I instantly turned into a black, gold, and red sword with a silver blade. Shadow looked at me in surprise and looked me over. I sent a telepathic message to him telling him to go. We left his house and made our way to his friend's house. He walked inside and turned to a man with short brown hair, a teal shirt, and light purple pants. The man turned around and he had eyes as white as snow.

"What do you want, Shadow?" he asked

"Well, I have a friend here who eats by killing. I was thinking you could spare a few lives?" Shadow said

Just then, multiple clones of the man appeared around us as still as stone and the original nodded. Shadow raised me into the air and hacked away at a few of the clones. I froze him mid swing and he pulled me back towards himself. We left, after they chatted for a while, and when we got to his house, Chaos was sitting next to two little kids that looked a lot like her.

"So, you're finally back?" Chaos said

"I went to Herobrine. You know how long it takes to get there and back. Even with teleporting!" Shadow said

"Daddy, mommy said you were with another girl." The one kid said

"Liquid, I was helping her." Shadow said

I turned back into my human form, with my stomach slightly bulged, and curled up in Shadow's arms.

"Dad, please explain her." A teenage gel said

"Aqua, I found her abused in our front yard. Someone beat her and I brought her in. I took her to a friend and now we're back."

"I swear I don't want to be with him. I don't want to take your boyfriend, Chaos." I said

"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND!?" Chaos shouted

The kids ran out of the room in fear because they knew something I didn't.

"You listen here miss. This gel is my husband. He isn't my boyfriend. If you say anything about our love I'll be sure to shatter you." Chaos snarled

I whimpered in extreme fear and Shadow instantly turned a dark grey and started glowing.

"Chaos, leave her alone. Just because she said I was your boyfriend doesn't give you the right to freak out." Shadow said

Chaos stormed off and punched a hole in the wall as she turned the corner.

"What's her problem?" I asked

"She's jealous. It happens all the time when some girl is with me. Today, she seems a bit different."

Shadow set me down on the couch and sat next to me. He rubbed my belly and smiled.

"It feels like someone's full." He said

"That was the most I ever had in my life. You're a really great guy." I said

Shadow kissed my cheek and I blushed. I kissed his cheek and curled up on his lap.

-Chaos is really jealous and that'll play in later. Ahni is my newest OC. Shadow is one of my oldest OC's. I'll try to spit out as many chapters as I can. Don't expect more than three-four a week.


End file.
